Morning Mistletoe
by SkullBoss
Summary: Leo and Sakura's families have begun to spend the holidays together. Sakura wakes up before everyone else and makes sure Leo has a great start to his Christmas morning. (Modern AU)


Sakura opened her eyes and immediately jumped out of bed. She was never too much of a morning person, but if there is one day of the year to get up as quickly as possible, everyone knows it's Christmas. Even at the age of nineteen, Sakura was still as giddy for Christmas morning as she was at the age of six. While she was normally quiet and reserved, Christmas was one of the few days she got outwardly excited over anything.

After dashing across the hallway to the shower, Sakura realized that only she had left the bedroom. _Oh well. I have plenty of time before Leo wakes up._ While Sakura was always an early riser for Christmas day, Leo apparently could never wake up before eight. Checking a clock, Sakura saw it was 7:15.

Sakura took her shower slowly, as she wanted to make sure she was perfect for Christmas. Leo said she was even pretty before leaving bed, but even so, she wanted to look her best on the best day of the year.

When she got out, there was steam all throughout the room. She didn't even shiver. After getting into her favorite Christmas wear, a set of pink and red pajamas that she never even used for sleeping, Sakura quietly opened the door. _Hey, I can look great even in these. Looking good doesn't mean dressing up like I'm at a job interview, it's Christmas! A day for family and comfort._

However, she wasn't the only one who was awake.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura!"

Sakura smiled at the familiar, cheery voice. "Merry Christmas, Elise." However, she only barely got that out before Elise jumped her with a spine-cracking hug- something she was infamous for doing to all of her loved ones. There were a lot of people realizing that now that both of their families shared Christmas.

Elise had also chosen to wear pajamas for christmas, although they had purple rather than red. "I'm so excited! I wonder what Santa got us all this year," said Elise with a wink. Even though they were both adults who knew all about who was really getting them presents, they still loved the spirit of the holiday enough to just make pretend for a day.

"Yeah… by the way, is Odin up yet?"

Elise snorted. "Define 'up'. He's awake, but I think he looks at memes for at least an hour before actually getting out of bed. Today it's Christmas memes, of course, so I can't be too hard on him. Even if he is a total goofball, I still love him."

That made Sakura smile. "Yeah. I'm really glad you and him are happy together. Even if Leo was against it at first, he's happy for you guys too. I can tell."

"Hey, you and I are probably the only ones who can read him. I'm glad he found someone who he could put all of his trust in." Elise hugged Sakura again, but it was shorter. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up too, this hair isn't gonna dress itself up."

When Sakura got back to her room, Leo was still sleeping. Sakura looked at her phone. It was 7:40. Leo woke up at the same time every day, and it was always 8 AM flat. Sure, he stayed in bed for different amounts of time, but actual wakeup was always the same time.

In addition to the time, Sakura also saw several texts from friends who weren't with her.

'Have a perfect holiday, Sakura!' -Subaki

'Merry Christmas Sakuuuuuu! And remember you totally have your boyfriend with you because I TOLD YOU that you should ask him out back in high school :]' -Hana

'You have a great Christmas! Even if I'm still in highschool while all of you are in college, you'll always be a friend. :)' -Hayato

'Have a great crustmas Leo's bb i hope he doesn't sleep through it pls fed him and take him for walks' -Niles

'Hello Sakura! Hope you and Leo are well (I would know, I totally shipped it from the start) on this beautiful Christmas morning.' -Inigo

'Ayy, merry Christmas! If my bf put the word perfect in his message I promise I can punch him for you… who am I kidding, it's Christmas. Hope today's great for ya, girl! (And no I would never actually punch Subaki I love him even if he's a pain in the ass)' -Severa

'Merry Christmas, Sakura. I hope my brother is doing well with Azura today (Don't worry, I have already called both of them and spent Christmas Eve with them), and that you and Leo are having an excellent holiday season as well. Warm wishes.' -Saizo

Even if they were just texts, Sakura smiled brightly and personally responded to each one. Even if they weren't there in person, Sakura wanted to give all of her friends warm wishes on her favorite day of the year. By the time she was done, it was still only 7:55. No alarm for five minutes. But then Sakura had an idea.

* * *

Leo heard the loud vibrations of his phone and opened his eyes. On most days, he would have read the news before getting up, but there was only one important bit of news on this day: it was Christmas. As Leo sat up, he noticed something brush against his head. Mistletoe. _It's not even a minute and-_

Before Leo could get a word out, a familiar pair of lips met his. _Merry Christmas, Leo._ Leo immediately kissed back. It was a loving kiss, meant only to say "I love you." And that was all Leo needed to start the morning.

When Sakura's lips parted from his, she only needed to say two words.

"Merry Christmas."

Leo saw Sakura with the brightest grin he'd seen in months. And that was enough to make him smile too. "Merry Christmas to you too, Sakura."

And no matter what was under that tree, Leo knew his greatest gift would always be Sakura. And Sakura knew her greatest gift was Leo.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Happy Holidays to all of you here at !

(Also, this is more Little Red continuity but it doesn't really say much about the story other than the ships I've already implied in LR)


End file.
